Dark Love Overcomes (Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins Fan fiction)
by DirtyDeedsGal85
Summary: Rookie WWE Diva Melanie is welcomed unexpectedly on Monday Night Raw by The Lunatic Fringe coming to aid her for no reason. After the show is over, she thanks him and then he kisses her. Everything changed for her after she meets the sell-out Seth Rollins for a date the next day, only to find out that Dean is mad about her liking Rollins more. A lot happens that she doesn't expect.
1. Love At First Sight

*Melanie's POV*

This is my first RAW I'm appearing on, and I'm nervous as hell. The crowds at NXT were never this big. I walked over to a group of divas to wish me good luck for my first match. My music hit and headed out.

"From Chicago, Illinois weighing in at 145 pounds, Tracy Marie!"

Unsurprisingly the crowd was silent for me, but blew up when Natalya came out.

*a few minutes into the match*

An unfamiliar persons music hit. I look back and he a hot man run out towards me.

*Deans POV*

I have to help her. She's just too gorgeous to lose her first match on live television. I run into the ring and help her do dirty deeds on Natalya.

*Melanies POV*

*backstage*

"Hey, Dean is it? Why'd you do that out there?"

"Yeah, and I didn't want a beautiful girl like you to lose her first match on live television."

What Dean said made me blush because I'm starting to really like him.

"Thanks" I said quietly

Out of nowhere he started kissing me and damn it felt good.

*at the hotel room*

*Deans POV*

I pinned her down on the bed and kiss her neck. I couldn't let perfection to slip away from me.

I take off my shirt to reveal my body, which I know she'll like. She takes off her shirt and saw the most beautiful body I've even seen. I start kissing up and down her body. She traces my waistline causing me to moan slightly.

*the next morning*

*Melanie's POV*

"Last night was amazing"

"Yes it was Melanie"


	2. Biggest Mistake Ever

*The Next Morning*

*Melanie's POV*

After taking a long and great shower, I get a phone call from Colby. What did he want with me anyway? He asks me "Hey Trace, are ya busy?" I tell him "It's Melanie and no. I'm welcome to have coffee with you." "Awesome! See ya in a bit." I put my phone away in my purse, got my stuff, and just quietly walked out. I quickly put on a black crop top with some jean shorts to go with it. I wanted to impress him, so he won't think I'm a weirdo. I hear a knock on the door, and I knew it was him.

*Colby's POV*

The new rookie Melanie looks so amazing, and I heard a lot of good things about her in the locker room lately. She opened the door, and damn she looked so hot I couldn't speak. "Nice seeing you Trace, uh I mean Melanie. Ready to go?" I ask "Yeah, let me get my phone and wallet." I couldn't get over how hot she is, but I'm taking things slow with her right now. She asks me "You okay Colbs?" "Yeah, let's go get a bite to eat" I need to tell her soon that I love her a damn lot.

*Jon's POV*

I wake up, and I see a note from Mel next to me. It says "We had a great night together, but I forget that I have a thing for your old Shield buddy Rollins. I made a huge mistake doing that, and I apologize for that. See you at Smackdown later! -Mel" I knew she would do this to me! Rollins is in for a beating for a lifetime, along with Melanie for sure. They're both in for it. I knew it would come to this.

*before SmackDown*

*Melanie's POV*

I need to talk to Dean. I screwed up.

"Hey, Dean?"

*Deans POV*

What does she want? She hurt me. I don't deserve her. She can go have Seth.

*Melanie's POV*

All Dean did was shook his head and left. I regret what I did to him. I feel stupid.

*after tapings*

"Hey, do you wanna go to a bar? Seth asked.

"Sure, if it takes my pain away"

*at the bar*

"let's go back to my place" Seth said drunkly.

"I'm fine with that"

*at the house*

Seth pinned me against the wall, and softly strokes my body. It caused me to shiver a bit, but it felt amazing.

"Please do more babe"

"Your wish is my command"

*the next morning*

I woke up with a big ass headache and Rollins next to me completely naked. I had it with him again...

What was I thinking?!


	3. Losing My Mind

*Melanie's POV*

"What the hell was I thinking?! I regret going to the bar last night, and drinking so goddamn much. The only thing I remember is drinking eight shots of vodka, and doing it with Rollins in his bed. I check my phone, and see 10 missed calls and texts from Jon. I thought he wanted nothing to do with me anymore, but I guess he does care and have a heart. I call Colby and I hear him groan and ask "What do you want Mel?" I tell him "Last night was a big mistake, I shouldn't have let you go to the bar. I need time to myself." I put my phone down and literally broke down in tears.

*Dean's POV*

I feel bad for ignoring Mel last night, so I want to make it up to her by taking her out on a date. I try calling her, but it keeps going to voice-mail. I go to her room door and knock twice, and I hear glass shattering. I knew something was wrong, and I wanted to know what the hell was going on. I got my room key and got into her room, only to see that she cut her wrists. "Let's get you to the hospital Mel, you're not well!" She tells me "I want to die alone!" I carry her to my car and quickly get her to the local hospital. We get here, and I scream out "I got a woman here who needs help!" The nearest nurse carts her off to the nearest room. Why did this have to happen? I blame myself for all of this.

*Seth's POV*

I wake up and see that Mel is gone. Where did she go? I walk to her room, only to see blood on the floor, and Dean's baseball cap on the floor. He's gonna pay for this, and I'm going to beat his ass for all the things he's ruined for me. I go back to my room, and grab all of my stuff. I'm going to get back the girl Dean lost, and reclaim the prize that I won. I ask Roman "Can you drive me the hospital so I can get Mel? I'm afraid he did something to her." He says "Sure. I want to know if she's okay, and that Dean didn't do anything to her." We got our stuff, and drove fast to the nearest hospital looking for my long-lost girl.

*Roman's POV*

While we were looking for her, I get a call from Dean. I hear him scream "She tried killing herself! We're at the hospital two miles from the hotel. Hurry!" I tell him "Alright. We're not too far. Hold on tight!" We get to the hospital, and see Dean crying. Seth goes up to him, and then starts beating the hell out of him. I pull both of them apart and tell them "You both need to calm down! I don't know what's going on, but it needs to stop!" I go to her room, only to see her with wires all over. She tells me "I'm glad you came Roman, I couldn't bear to see Dean and Seth again." I tell her "I'm glad you're okay. I just want to say that I have feelings for you." She got up, got really close to me and began to make out with me. What's going on?

*Melanie's POV*

What was I thinking in my head? I was making out with Joe, a guy I look up to as a brother. It doesn't feel right doing this with him, and deceiving Dean and Seth. I pushed him back roughly. He asked me "What was that for Mel?!" "That was for making a move on me! I only like Dean! That's it!" What was I saying?! I have feelings for all of them, but it's hard just to choose one. I lay back on my bed, and see Dean rush in the room, and all of a sudden, make out with me intensely. I gave in and started to actually enjoy this. Roman pulled him off me and started beating him up senseless. I screamed out "Stop it! You guys are acting like children! Just leave me alone! I need time to think!" They both walked out sad. Am I actually doing the right thing?

*Melanie's POV*

I just learned that I have a story-line with the two guys I did it with. Seth and Dean. How wonderful.

It was my turn to go out and Rollins is already standing in the ring. When I started talking, Ambrose's music hit. He hates me, what does he want to do with me?

As soon as he steps into the ring, his eyes dart right to me. I stared at him and he leaned closer into a kiss.

"Meet me at my hotel later on tonight" he whispered into my ear.

I look back at him as he walks backstage and Rollins was shocked. The whole audience was shocked.

*that night*

"Hey, why did you want to see me?"

*Dean pins her to the wall and strokes her body*

"I thought you hated me?"

*he strokes her waist causing her to moan slightly*

"not anymore, you're mine"


	4. Hard Decisions

*Mel's POV*

What happened with Dean and I last night was nothing compared to what Seth did to me last Tuesday night after the bar. When I opened my eyes, I felt this lunatic's arm around my waist. I slowly take his arm off of me, but he starts mumbling and moving, then falls back to sleep. I can't tell him that I love Seth, not now. Why does my life have to be this way? My mom always told me that lies never solve anything. This is not right.

I slowly try to grab my clothes off the floor, but my phone had to go off at the wrong time. Who in the hell is calling me at this hour? I looked at the caller ID, and it was my crummy, slimy ex boyfriend Nick. I really don't need any distractions right now with this ya know. I don't want to rush into things right now with Seth, it just isn't the right time for that.

*Seth's POV*

I'm head over heels for Melanie since that moment we had last week, and I never stopped thinking about her gorgeous blue eyes and blonde hair. I have a strong feeling that she loves me back, and that she can devote her time to me. Ever since last week, I couldn't stop thinking about the texts she's been sending me. I'm training in my gym, I start getting a text from her. I wonder what she wants now.

I went outside to the parking lot to find her, only to see her making out with that lunatic Dean. Why didn't she tell me he was with her to begin with? I feel so goddamn mad about finding out this way. I say "Well, well. If it isn't the lunatic and his whore of a girlfriend Melanie." She says "Seth I can explain! I was gonna tell-" "Save it Melanie! I thought you loved me! I guess I was wrong!" I run back to the gym's locker room and cry my eyes out. Now I know how I feel about Mel after all.

Roman sits next to me and asks "Are you okay Rollins?" I tell him "No, I just saw Dean and Mel making out!" I wanted to cry just saying that. I'm going to hit it where it hurts for her.

*Dean's POV*

I liked seeing that two-toned sell out sad. Now I have his girl and his feelings hurt.

I get a text from Hunter saying that I have an autograph signing in an hour. I'm glad that my ex Renee is going to be there with me. I want to be with her again, but I have to keep it from Tracie.

*After Autograph Signing*

I was sitting down having a coffee with my ex girlfriend Renee, not realizing that I still love her a lot. I kept playing with my fingers, not knowing what to say. She asks me "What's wrong Jon? You look nervous." I tell her "It's because I still have feelings for you." "Maybe we can do something together"

*Later That Day*

She takes me to her hotel room to surprise me. I wonder what that was.

I ask her "Can I see now?" "Go ahead" she says, I open my eyes, only to see her beautiful body once again. I start to deeply kiss her and never let go

*Roman's POV*

After what Seth told me, I really had to speak to Melanie to see what the problem was. I wanted to know what was going on with her lately.

I knock on her hotel room door, then I started to get nervous. She opens the door crying her eyes out. I ask her "What's wrong Trace?" She tells me "I think Jon is cheating on me!" That son of a bitch!

I wanted her to feel comforted, so I pull her closer and deeply kiss her. I wanted this girl to be treated right, and prove that I can be hers. She continued to make out with me, and tore my shirt off. This is definitely getting better.


End file.
